The disclosure is based on a hydrostatic radial piston machine, in particular a hydrostatic radial piston motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,511 discloses a hydrostatic radial piston machine in the form of an inverse radial piston motor which has a cylinder block with a multiplicity of pistons accommodated therein in cylinder spaces. Said pistons are mounted displaceably in a respective cylinder space and are each supported on a cam ring via a roller. The cylinder block is connected to a shaft for rotation therewith. Furthermore, a core element via which the cylinder spaces can be supplied with pressure medium is connected to the shaft and to the cylinder block for rotation therewith. The core element with the stepped outer lateral surface thereof is inserted here into a distributor with a stepped inner lateral surface. Annular grooves between the distributor and the core element are bounded via the steps, wherein a first annular groove is connected to a first main port, and a second annular groove is connected to a second main port, in each case via the core element and the shaft. Holes which are connected to the first and the second annular groove in an alternating manner, as seen in the circumferential direction, open into an end surface of the distributor, which end surface faces the cylinder block. A respective cylinder space in the cylinder block is then connectable to one of the holes via a pressure medium flow path. In the case of the inverse radial piston motor, the cam ring is rotatable with the distributor.
DE 10 2012 005 822 A1 discloses a further embodiment of a radial piston motor. A freewheel, in which the main ports are connected in an unpressurized manner and a leakage space is subjected to a pressure of, for example, 2 bar, is provided in the radial piston motor. By this means, the pistons move radially inward into the cylinder space thereof and no longer bear against the cam ring. A flushing valve is provided in order to avoid overheating. During the operation of the radial piston motor, said flushing valve opens a connection from the main port, which has higher pressure, to the leakage port via a pressure-maintaining valve with a nozzle. Flushing is likewise also made possible in the freewheel. For this purpose, a nonreturn valve is provided between the leakage port and the main port. By this means, fluid can then flow from the leakage port to the main port in freewheel.
It is disadvantageous in the embodiment with the flushing valve and nonreturn valve that the valves require a large amount of construction space and, in particular, are fluidically connected to the radial piston motor in a complicated manner in apparatus terms.
By contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a radial piston motor which is configured in a simple manner in apparatus terms, wherein the intention is for flushing to be made possible in normal operation and/or in the freewheel.
This object is achieved with a radial piston machine according to the following description.